


Heart & Queen

by xwingpilot



Series: Mirkwood Family One-Shots [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: Short prompt fills for fictober concerning Thranduil and his wife. (2/2)





	1. Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about this, this seemed much more emotional than previous fics of mine and I don't know how well I captured that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Idhrenil-” 

“Hush.”

“I know what you are going to do, it's not going to-”

“I said, _hush_. Now, come on.”

Taking Thranduil's hand in her own, Idhrenil gently tugged him up from his desk chair. The documents spread inelegantly across the desk top fluttered at the sudden shift but neither of them paid any attention. Thranduil's heavy outer robe remained on the back of his chair as he allowed himself to be pulled away from his work.

He was expecting to be led out to the garden adjoined to his study but was surprised when Idhrenil guided him out into the hallway. The two guards that were stationed outside when Thranduil first entered, were gone. A suspicion that his wife had something to do with their sudden disappearance grew in his mind but he found himself uncaring. Idhrenil knew what she was doing, although he couldn't fathom what it was.

She led him on, out of the palace and into the main halls of his kingdom – their kingdom. It was late in the evening and few were milling about, majority were guards on duty. They would bow their heads respectively when Thranduil and Idhrenil passed, however remained vigilant at their posts. Even farther, his wife led him, until they were standing just outside the main gate, where she finally released his hand. She took several steps away from her husband, keeping her eyes trained on him, appearing oddly playful.

It was then that Thranduil caught sight of what she was wearing. Unlike earlier at dinner, when she wore a dress of ivory and pale yellow, she now wore a tunic of green and dark trousers. Barefoot, dressed as she was, and under the light of the moon, the sight of Idhrenil like this reminded Thranduil of the first time he saw her. It made his heart flutter in familiar excitement.

A quiet question was raised when he quirked a brow. Idhrenil just waved at him to follow her again, this time with a large smile. However, she didn't walk away, she took off in a sprint.

Surprise made Thranduil pause for a brief moment, until an unusually carefree laugh bubbled up from his gut and he took off after her, now understanding what she was doing. Idhrenil had a head start and crossed into the thick tree line before he could reach her. Even though she had disappeared from sight, he knew she was not running off, he could feel that she lingered nearby. If she truly wished to play this game, Thranduil had no problem obliging.

Idhrenil weaved around and, occasionally, up trees. Laughter left her freely, knowing Thranduil willingly went with her plan. She knew how much he needed this. Out here in the vibrant and pulsing forest of Greenwood, his fëa felt more alive than ever. It was bright and lighter now, making her own fëa sing in happiness. Her beloved was growing distant in the mountain halls, his heart truly belonged out in the forest.

Thranduil's own laughter echoed off to the left of her and Idhrenil continued only a short way until coming to a slow stop, now far away from the gates of their halls. The clearing around her was beautiful and full of bright foliage. A large tree with willowy branches and light blue flowers caught Idhrenil's attention off to the right of the clearing; after wandering over to it, she waited.

For a long moment, everything was still. Although there was no sound of footsteps, Idhrenil knew something was creeping up behind her. It was unsurprising when arms wrapped around her waist and lips brushed against her temple.

Idhrenil turned in his grasp, quickly, to face him and smiled at the absolute joy written so plainly across her husband's face. It made him seem more like himself, like the ellon that she had first fallen in love with, so long ago.

“You shine out here, _meleth nin_.” Idhrenil whispered, lifting her hand up to his cheek; Thranduil leaning into her palm, closing his eyes. “You cannot remain in the halls for so long, Thranduil, it wears on you.”

“I have been busy.” He defended, but quickly sighed, “however, that is no excuse. Truthfully, I have missed this – time out here, especially with you.”

Idhrenil tugged him down to rest his forehead against her's, closing her eyes as well. Their intertwined fëas still mingled, although quieter than before. It was like a familiar hum that put them both at ease. Comfortable and eternal, it hummed a song of their love.

“I love you, Idhrenil.” Thranduil declared after a while. He nudged her head with his, prompting her eyes to meet his. His hand trailed up to the center of her chest, settling over her heart. In instinct, Idhrenil mimicked the action. “My brightest star, I would be lost without your light.”

The thumping of Thranduil's heartbeat was soothing under her fingers. She smiled again, noticing how both of their hearts beat remarkably in time with one another.

“Then I shall never leave you in the dark.” Idhrenil said confidently.

Thranduil descended his lips onto her's quickly, the kiss communicating all the love they could not share with simple words. It was deep and beautiful, leaving both of them breathless when they pulled away.

“I love you too, Thranduil. Never doubt it.”

“ _Never_.”


	2. Queen

Thranduil had to remember to breathe, simply here in her presence. Standing tall and elegant, Idhrenil looked every bit the queen that she was. The sight of her like this, still relatively new to him, made his heartbeat increase and his hands unsteady.

Idhrenil stood on the king's dais, looking up at the throne that was the main focal point of the grand open room. Her dress was a dark ivory, with fabric falling over the shoulders to give the illusion of a cape, and jewels across her torso shimmered occasionally when the light hit them just so. However, the thing that caught Thranduil's attention undeniably, was the crown of flowers that rested on her golden head. It gave her an air of authority that was as ethereal, as it was powerful.

Thranduil paused at the top of the steps leading to the dais. Idhrenil was turned mostly away from him, but he could tell by her shoulders, she was tense.

“This is an odd place to be lost in your thoughts, _bereth nin_.” Thranduil spoke quietly, coming to stand beside her.

Idhrenil tilted her head slightly, but remained silent; eyes transfixed on the throne. Thranduil placed a hand on her lower back, trying to gain her attention.

“I know,” she started slowly, leaning into his touch, “I just started walking and ended up...here.”

“It's not like you to wander aimlessly, Idhrenil. What's wrong?”

The outstanding queenly image that stood before him just a moment ago seemed to crumble and Idhrenil visibly deflated. Thranduil's brows furrowed in confusion and he quickly pulled her against his body, feeling her tense muscles loosen considerably.

“I-I don't know. I have a lot on my mind, recently, and it seems like I'm unable to process my thoughts.” She made a face and shrugged. “It sounds silly.”

Thranduil shook his head, “no, it doesn't. Idhrenil, I'm here for you, if you need to talk about anything. Perhaps I can help you with your thoughts, we could go to the forest and-”

“King Thranduil, Queen Idhrenil!”

Idhrenil pulled away when Thranduil straightened, her shoulders tensing again. A guard stood at the base of the stairs to the king's dais, attempting to cover his discomfort at interrupting them with a blank look, but failing miserably.

“What?” Thranduil questioned, irritation building.

“My-my lord, my lady. Lord Lamaenor has requested to see you.” The guard stammered, bowing his head.

Opening his mouth to question who Lamaenor thought he was, Thranduil was quickly cut off by Idhrenil - who shifted away from her husband and started down the stairs. As if nothing more than a second thought, she took to being a queen again, her uncertain expression morphing back into a mask of kind warmth and subtle authority. She smiled at the guard, and spoke to him softly, “thank you for informing us. Can you please tell Lamaenor that we will receive him in the council room as soon as we are able?”

“Of course, my lady.”

Idhrenil thanked him again as he bowed and left. Her husband scoffed as he joined her stride towards the council room. As irritated as he was at Lamaenor to think he could summon the king and queen whenever he liked, Thranduil was far more upset that Idhrenil appeared ready to ignore how she felt. As if sensing his thoughts, she looked up at him, her smile looking more sad than reassuring.

“If I promise to talk to you later, can you at least attempt to remove that scowl from your handsome face?” Idhrenil asked, taking his arm as they walked. Their pace was slow, the lord could wait.

“I'm not scowling,” Thranduil complained, before tucking her a bit closer, “and perhaps, only if you truly mean to.”

“Well, if it will make your beautiful face relax...” Idhrenil's smile seemed a bit more genuine now. “ _Meleth nin_ , I promise to have a deeper discussion about how I feel, _later_. Right now we have to attend to one of our council members.”

Rolling his eyes, Thranduil attempted to relax the scowl he swore he wasn't wearing. “Fine, _bereth vell nin_ , whatever you command.”

Her smile shifted into a knowing smirk, “indeed and don't you forget it, _aran nin_.”


End file.
